


Whatever a Moon Has Always Meant

by sksdwrld



Series: Sins of the Flesh [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred and Merlin are getting ready for summer camp. (Prequel to He Ain't Kinky, He's My Brother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever a Moon Has Always Meant

**Author's Note:**

> i carry your heart with me  
> i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
> my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
> i go you go, my dear;and whatever is done  
> by only me is your doing,my darling)  
> i fear  
> no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
> no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
> and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
> and whatever a sun will always sing is you
> 
> here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
> higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart
> 
> i carry your heart with me(i carry it in my heart)
> 
> -E.E. Cummings

Mordred was already packed for Camp Wibecauz, even though he'd rather staple his dick to a burning log than go back there. Merlin, on the other hand (who was Mordred's very reason for going to the camp year after year), was buzzing around like a blue-arsed fly, tossing clothes and books in the general direction of their bedroom. The haphazard pile was growing exponentially larger to Mordred's dismay and he finally got up, intercepting Merlin with an armfull of flannels.

"Merlin, what the bloody buggering fuck are you doing?"

"Packing, numpty," Merlin grinned, slightly out of breath.

"This is not packing," Mordred said. "This is making a godforsaken mess."

"As you do..." Merlin laughed and ducked away from Mordred. He tossed the flannels toward his overnight bag but they landed on the floor.

"No sane person would call this packing." Mordred said, picking his way through the scattered debris and going into the bedroom. "We go through this every year. You're never going to fit all of this in your duffle and you won't need half of it. Honestly, one would think you've never been to that sucking black hole in the middle of nowhere that you call a good time."

"I can think of a sucking hole that _you_ call a good time," Merlin said, passing Mordred a cheeky smile as he leaned against him.

"Slut..." Mordred said affectionately. "What do you want now?"

"You know Mordred, you're much better at packing than I am." Merlin replied thoughtfully, worming underneath Mordred's arm and curling against his side. "You know exactly what I need and how to cram it in there just right..."

"Are we still talking about your overnight bag?" Mordred murmured, trailing his hand down Merlin's back and dipping beneath his waistband.

"You tell me..." Merlin purred and pushed back against Mordred's hand.

"Hmmm, you're right, Kitten. Why waste valuable time with useless banter when I could be fucking you for one of the last times this summer?" Mordred grabbed Merlin and spun him toward the bed, pausing only long enough to sweep the bag and clothes onto the floor.

"It won't be the last time," Merlin said warmly. "You know we always find a way..."

"It won't be often enough," Mordred complained as he peeled off his shirt. "And we'll have to rush and I always end up with mosquito bites on my arse. God, Merlin, the things I fucking do for you..."

"Like, pack, for instance..." Merlin reminded him.

"Yes, yes. Here, you'll need a shirt or two..." Mordred tugged Merlin's shirt off and threw it toward the suitcase, then pushed him down to the edge of the mattress and reached for the button of Merlin's fly. "A couple pairs of jeans and some gym shorts..."

"Pants?" Merlin breathed as Mordred slipped to his knees and nuzzled him through the fabric of his y-fronts.

"'Course. Can't have you indecent before hundreds of nose-picking blighters." Mordred grumbled resentfully and tugged at Merlin's pants so that they dragged down his hips, pulling his erection with them until at least the waistband slipped over the head. Mordred watched as Merlin's cock sprang upward and gave it a gentle squeeze before ducking down to press a kiss to Merlin's bony ankle.

Merlin whimpered and Mordred chuckled at that. Merlin was hot for it and didn't want to wait, but when did he ever? This summer would be the occasion for hasty hand jobs, hurried sucking, and rushed fucking in the backwoods brush, though. Now, he was going to take his time, taste every centimeter of his brother's skin and commit it to memory so that when he was bereft, lying in the bunk beneath Merlin's, in the midst of a desert not filled with sand but the raspy sounds of eight-to-ten year olds sleeping, he could remember these moments and use them to get him through.

Merlin tasted of hope and dreams, lake water and the sun, of curiosity and insatiability...of soap and sweat and come, and tangy-sweet apples. He tasted of understanding and redemption, tolerance and good humor, of brotherly love and unnumbered sins.

Long fingers threaded into Mordred's hair, tugging with urgency but he ignored them. The pain didn't bother him. In fact, he liked it, almost preferred it even, to the sweet pleasure he found when buried deep inside of Merlin, because that...that was fleeting; a mere teasing reminder of his own incompleteness and inadequacy. Pain, now that was real. It was everlasting. It was a constant thrum. Mordred's baseline. Proof that Merlin carried both of their hearts within him.


End file.
